Serenia (Myst)
Serenia was one of the last Ages written by Katran. Notable locations there include the Memory Chamber and the Hall of Spirits. History ''Please note that this section is not yet complete Serenian legend tells that long ago, there was a child that became very ill and died. His parents built a balloon and took him to a waterfall where they intended to bury him. However, when they got there, their grief was so strong that they were only able to carry him a short way where they all laid down on a giant flower to sleep. Throughout the night, the mother's tears never ceased and then eventually sank into the ground, bathing the roots of the flower. The flower, moved by the tears, instructed the parents to place their deceased child into the flowers pistil so that the flower could preserve the boys memories, meaning the parents could visit him whenever they wished. Atrus and Catherine befriended the Serenian Protectors, and had their sons Sirrus and Achenar study under them, but the brothers were more interested in how they could use the memory chamber for their nefarious purposes. In 9462 DE the brothers returned to the age, plotting to trap Atrus and steal his memories, though a fight broke out and their plan never went through. In 9478 DE, Atrus and Catherine started to visit Serenia again after many years. Atrus brought his young daughter Yeesha to the Age to educate her about the Art. Yeesha spent some time with the Serenians and learned much about their customs and history. In 9481 DE, Sirrus broke out of Spire and kidnapped Yeesha, taking her to Serenia in hopes of using the memory chamber to transfer minds. Achenar and the Stranger followed and while Achenar tried to stop Sirrus, the Stranger visited Dream. There, he found the solution to Sirrus' color lock and snuck into the old Memory Chamber. Geography ]] Like all of Catherine's works with the Art, this Age looks like it conjured out a dream, and doesn't quite feel like any age concocted by a D'ni. The ages link-in spots is a small cave that at one point held a Tomahna linking book. The path from the cave weaves through a labyrinthine of tree-shaped rocks. Other features of this area include spore-producing willow-like trees, geysers of soap bubbles and flowers that drop a kind of incandescent sap. Amidst the forest are clearings dedicated to the elemental spirit guides that reside there: the fire spirit by ever-burning rocks, the water spirit in circular pools of water and the air spirit in clearings circled by stones. Throughout this area are mechanisms responsible for controlling the water flow through this part of the Age. ]] Beyond the stone forest lies a courtyard where Serenian butterflies are normally present, being regularly fed by one of the Protectors. Next to the courtyard is the Hall of Spirits, where the more experienced Protectors enter Dream to contact the deceased Ancestors of the village. Beyond the courtyard lies a series of steps that lead to the new Memory Chamber, where the filled memory globes are stored, and contains a chamber for the inexperienced to enter Dream. ]] On the other side of the Age is another, old and decayed Memory Chamber, not used anymore because due to the interior of a dead one being poisonous to living beings. The last remarkable feature of the age is the gigantic statue of the face of a boy, which contains the Life Stone inside it. On top of the boy's face, there is a tube, which the Protectors blow to call for transportation from a village across the water, for Serenia is an island where only the Protectors are allowed to stay. Serenia is more than meets the eye, for there is another part of the Age which has no physical embodiment: Dream, a place where one can go to seek help from the Ancestors. Appearances *Myst IV: Revelation